


Feliz Cumpleaños Tony

by theWolfWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWolfWriter/pseuds/theWolfWriter
Summary: Oneshot. Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark o mejor conocido como El Hombre de Hierro, aclamado por cientos y odiado por otros tantos. Genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial? ¿Sería su carisma, coquetería o cinismo? Por lo que fuera, muchos lo amaban y él a ellos, sin embargo en su corazón solo había espacio para alguien en especial su alma gemela





	Feliz Cumpleaños Tony

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark o mejor conocido como El Hombre de Hierro, aclamado por cientos y odiado por otros tantos.

Genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy.

¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial? ¿Sería su carisma, coquetería o cinismo?

Fuera lo que fuera, no había duda de algo; todos lo amaban

 

> _Lo amaban como “padre”_
> 
> _Lo amaban como hermano y compañero de laboratorio_
> 
> _Lo amaban por ser un ser humano único_
> 
> _Lo amaban por ser un jefe sorprendente_
> 
> _Lo amaban por ser un amigo maravilloso_
> 
> _Lo amaban por ser un rival extraordinario_
> 
> _Si, sin duda lo amaban y él los amaba de igual manera._

Pero también había alguien, una persona que lo hacía ser la mejor versión de sí mismo sin siquiera pedirlo. Era aquel que era más, mucho más que su mejor amigo; era la única persona en el mundo que le conocía mejor que nadie, le inspiraba era su adoración.

Era su alma gemela, aquella que llevaría consigo para siempre. La única persona que le conoció y acepto y creyó en el antes que cualquiera o cuando nadie más lo hizo.

_Y no importa lo que pase, siempre lo amara…_

 

\- Tony …

Canturreo alguien con voz cálida y amable acercándose al moreno que yacía dormido en el sofá, este se sonrió sonrió al ver aquella imagen tan apacible de aquel hombre que robo su corazón y le dio un hogar. Se inclinó a su altura y beso dulcemente la mejilla del otro esperando que despertara. Un quejido del moreno le alerto de que había despertado, quizás de mala gana, la fiesta de cumpleaños había sido un éxito había bebido como si estuviera en el Valhala, quien fuera debería tener una buena razón para despertarlo de su invernación pero si era el capitán quien le llamaba cosa que dudaba el despertaría sin mucho rodeo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un enorme ramo de flores y quien las sostenía era ni más ni menos que su querido capitán con su traje de gala militar. Por un instante pensó que estaba soñando, que definitivamente había tomado de más, estaba pasmado. Pero el rubio solo sonreía con cierto nerviosismo, se había ausentado por tanto tiempo y había tanto que contar. Pero por ese instante solo quería decirle algo:

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños Tony, te amo.

 

_… Y nada podía cambiar eso._

 


End file.
